Electronic devices, such as computer systems or wireless cellular telephones or other data processing systems, may often include a display or display device for providing a user interface with various images, programs, menus, documents, and other types of information.
The display may illuminate or display various colors with a color space such as the CIE XYZ color space created by the International Commission on Illumination in 1931. A specific method for associating three numbers (or tristimulus values) with each color is called a color space. The human eye has receptors for short, middle, and long wavelengths, also know as blue, green, and red receptors. The CIE XYZ color space includes a set of tristimulus values called X, Y, and Z which are also roughly red, green, and blue, respectively.
The concept of color includes brightness and chromacity. For example, the color white is a bright color while the color grey is considered to be a less bright version of that same white color. In other words, the chromaticity of white and grey are the same while their brightness differs.
The CIE XYZ color space was deliberately designed so that the Y parameter was a measure of the brightness or luminance of a color. The chromaticity of a color was then specified by the two derived parameters x and y, which are functions of all three tristimulus values X, Y, and Z. FIG. 1a illustrates a CIE (1931) xy chromaticity diagram with all of the chromaticities visible to the average person. These are shown in color and this region is called the gamut of human vision. The gamut of all visible chromaticities on the CIE plot is the tongue-shaped or horseshoe-shaped object shown in color. The curved edge of the gamut is called the spectral locus and corresponds to monochromatic light.
Color temperature is a characteristic of visible light that has important applications in photography, videography, publishing and other fields. The color temperature of a light source is determined by comparing its hue with a theoretical, heated black-body radiator. Hue is that aspect of a color described with names such as “red”, “yellow”, etc. The Kelvin temperature at which the heated black-body radiator matches the hue of the light source is that source's color temperature. An incandescent light is very close to being a black-body radiator. However, many other light sources, such as fluorescent lamps, do not emit radiation in the form of a black-body curve, and are assigned what is known as a correlated color temperature (CCT), which is the color temperature of a black body which most closely matches the lamp's perceived color. Some common examples of color temperatures include a 1850 K Candle, a 2800 K Tungsten lamp (incandescent lightbulb), a 4100 K Moonlight, a 5000 K Daylight, a 5500 K Average daylight or an electronic flash (can vary between manufacturers), a 5770 K Effective sun temperature, 6500 K Daylight, and a 9300 K TV screen (analog).
FIG. 1a also illustrates a black body locus, with color temperatures indicated. Wavelengths of monochromatic light are shown in blue. The lines crossing the black body locus are lines of constant correlated color temperature.
The display of an electronic device may need to be calibrated in order to better match colors between the display and other types of media including other displays, paper sources, etc. FIG. 1b illustrates a prior approach for matching a target white point of a display to another media. The prior approach includes a one dimensional correlated color temperature slider that corresponds to the black body locus illustrated in FIG. 1a. 
However, the prior approach allows merely a one dimensional adjustment for a target white point. There is no way to select a target white points that is not found on the black body locus which may be referred to as the slider white point locus.